The Vengance Manual of Galactik Football
by Dare-deviless
Summary: We all know about GF-we're total fans after all. But what about the fools who come hear by accident and don't? This fic tells you what you should and shouldn't do if you want to survive the place called: Galactik Football Fanfiction Page. Rant is inside!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Galactik Football. If you have entered on your own accord, what were you thinking? If you have been forcibly removed from your original spot to here, I feel incredibly sorry for you. But my evil mind doesn't. If you are a GF fanatic who is wondering what the new and terribly short fic Dare-deviless has just posted up about Vengance of GF, you may want to consider getting a trigger happy finger for the review button and cancel any appointments you have for the next how ever long it takes you to read a chapter, spend time composing yourself and reviewing.

We all know about manual and guides. Telling you what you can and can't do. Can't stand them myself. Not because I'm some macho man who thinks himself tough and that such things are beneath him (I'm actually a teenage girl so the image is currently grossly disgusting in my mind right now). The reason I can't be bothered is because of the multitude of things that it doesn't mention, or does that are blinking obvious.

But I kinda figured one is needed in Galactik Football. Not just one about surviving the world that is it, but also the crazy fangirls who run this fanfic page torturing the characters with acts of spontaneous dancing, self-combustion and "I Heart Ahito" T-Shirts…Yes, you with the guilty look on your face, I'm talking about you.

This fic came to mind out of nowhere, having sat down after a Biology exam that was asking about things more related to what comes out of my sister's mouth when on pop then Unit 2 AQA AS GCE Biology June 2010. But what's done is done.

* * *

**Instruction Point 1**

When confronted by a GF fan/alien/fictional character from said TV Show asking your opinion about Galactik Football, NEVER EVER reply with "That's a stupid show and should be axed" or anything along the lines of this content.

We, as GF fans now that to be told this is one of the ultimate insults going. That and telling certain girls Ahito is gay (will be a later chapter, provided you don't bite my head off for this one).

Therefore, I ask you to review your comments and suggestions for what we will do to such a person if the incident ever does occur and I will incorporate it into the fic. The end of every chapter will have the next "Do/do not" quote for you to suggest ideas as to the pain and humiliation heap on the Mary-Sue/Bob Stu and Mark (cause I'm evil and we all hate him anyway).

I don't know what's going on in your minds at the moment for punishment but for some reason a lawnmower keeps coming to the forefront of my mind *grins evilly*.

So get reviewing. It's a chance to hurt Mark even more so than usual!

Just going to repeat the point again for those who have forgotten:

When confronted by a GF fan/alien/fictional character asking you about Galactik Football, NEVER reply with "That's a stupid show and should be axed" or anything along the lines of this content.

You know you want to kill them.

* * *

D

A

R

E

D

E

V

I

L

E

S

S

X D


	2. It begins

**A/n: Didn't take long for reviews to come, but did take me a very long time to get this out. I apologise profusely but I'm not about to go into detail. Simply put- procastination is awesome with homework, but sucks with fanfiction.**

**I decided that I should really set the scene as to how the idiots that mock our love of GF is, therefore allowing some divine interventions by the readers in what they would like to see undergone.**

**I think I will dedicate this chapter to my Third Floor Corridor friends- they just gave me the Most Evil Award and I couldn't help but think of this. Feel free to join, just type it into Google and its the first link, or their is a link on my profile (very long profile so you may be awhile). Just make sure you let them know Boss Nio sent you, I get points then!**

* * *

**Instruction Point 1**

When confronted by a GF fan/alien/fictional character from said TV Show asking your opinion about Galactik Football, NEVER EVER reply with "That's a stupid show and should be axed" or anything along the lines of this content.

Unfortunately in this world, we are aggreived with idiots that do believe this. Take James for example. I would go through his appearance and what not, but he hates GF and that's all you need to know.

* * *

James had woken up that day feeling notably annoyed. He couldn't figure out why, but he didn't care. When he usually feels like this, it means making other people's lives miserable so he could go to sleep on a high.

Half an hour later in school- cause he is a naughty boy who loves to be late- he is walking out of the truancy officer's office **(A/n: try saying that 5 times fast)** feeling much more down. He didn't like being yelled at. He was totally awesome, he didn't deserve getting told off **(now who does that sound like?).**

Because of this, instead of going to class like any person who cares about their education or finishing their game of "Noughts and Crosses" with their mate at the back of the classroom, he decided to sneak to the library which, due to its vastness, he could safely hide in and maybe get a few more winks.

When he got there, the librarian was obviously stalking the shelves, so he decided to go to the computers instead. He saw a lone girl who, though older than him by far, was unfortunately smaller than most and therefore had a confidence problem **(not me, a friend). **He smiled. He could finally get some revenge for the sluggish feeling he had.

* * *

Emily was, in layman terms, a nerd. She was quiet, but intelluctual, having never saw the reason to fight. Because of a great lack of friends she got as a result of this, she found comfort in certain cartoons and other places of fictional imagination. Amongst these varied forms, the one **we** know about and love is, of course, Galactik Football. She had her favourites and her not-so-favourites **(A/n: not telling what they are)**

She liked to imagine herself in such places, so therefore to help her envision these in time of need, she had taken to writing them down, so she may pursue them anytime she pleased. But her writing wasn't the best so hence the computer. Besides, then she could fake it as homework when really she was exploring a whole new universe. Absorbed as she was, in the painstaking effort into making her stories as every bit real as she felt them in her mind, she failed to notice the approach of James.

But she did notice when all of a sudden the entire page she had been writing vanished. The entire thing had been highlighted and deleted. How did that happen? She hadn't even been touching the keyboard then. She had been scribbling a quick note about a future idea to include in her notebook. Looking up, she saw James. She saw the look on his face. She saw that besides them, and the librarian who had gone to re-organise the Enclyclopedias, the library was empty.

Oh hell. This meant trouble.

* * *

James looked down on Emily. He liked the feeling of power he was getting just from seeing the look on her face. She knew she was alone and so therefore wouldn't be able to hide behind those who would beat this bully in a second **and** make him cry for it. **(Not that he ever cried, they just kept kicking dust in his face...).**

He didn't know what she had been writing, but the facial expressions suggested something important, like maybe coursework she'd been doing for weeks. He leaned in. Let the bullying commence.

"What ya doing?" he asks.

Emily takes a while to regain her voice.

"Just writing. Stories."

"Seems pointless. What you writing about?"

"An alternate universe. Its based off an idea already laid down in the TV show, Galactik Football. I was going to put it onto Fanfic."

"Huh? You aint making no sense, girly. What's Galactik Football?"

Despite the current situation, Emily's heart fluttered with joy at the idea of introducing another person into the wonders that Galactik Football.

* * *

"Galactik Football is an alternate universe where many/all planets have a flux- a form of energy that can give a person immense power. The flux is currently only permitted in the interplanetary compeition Galactik Football. The plotline revolves around a new team rising from the ashes of a failed game 15 years ago that resulted in a planetary ice-age that "destroyed" the Breath- the planet's, named Akillian, flux. There's-"

Emily was cut off by a loud raspberry. James thought it boring and he wanted everyone to know. Despite there only being the one. Hey, he had a real stupid self and a rather pathetically low I.Q. even a newborn could beat. Did you really expect him to have thought about that?

"Is there a problem James? You sounded rather strange then."

"Not so much as you. Galactik Football? Rubbish! It sounds incredibly stupid and should just get axed off asap."

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! DISBELIEVER FOUND AT THE LIBRARY OF GEORGE ROBINSON'S HIGH SCHOOL!**

The raven-haired woman on duty looked at the flashing red sign and quickly entered her access code.

"Status report"

**BOY OF HUMAN ORIGIN HAS DEFIED THE LAWS OF COMMON SENSE!**

**"**Area?"

**GALACTIK FOOTBALL!**

**"**Point of invasion?"

**SAW FIT TO DISMISS FAN # 472957'S LOVE OF GALACTIK FOOTBALL!**

"Profile?"

**14, FIRST TIME OFFENDER, NO PROIR KNOWLEDGE TO GALACTIK FOOTBALL!**

"Warning Level 1"

**LEVEL 1 WARNING ACTIVATED!**

"Begin"

**LEVEL 1 WARNING INTIATED!**

**VIDEO FEED?**

"Affirmative"

The woman now sat back in her chair and helped herself to the popcorn that had just been brought out by one of the robots that worked there. As she slowly began chewing, she couldn't help but think, _You are so evil girl_. Grinning, she began to watch.

* * *

**DD: So what do you think? Level 1 warning...what would be appropriate for a first-time offender, even if he's rude to everyone in general? I was considering setting Mark on him, but figured-**

**Mark: (Interrupting) Woah, that's way off.**

**DD: You realise you just interrupted me.**

**Mark: (Clueless as ever) So?**

**DD: (Sighs) I'm sorry reader but I'll have to leave you here as I'm about to introduce Mark to a pinata stick...**

**Mark: Woah that's...actually I'm not sure.**

**DD: Good. *attacks***

**Mark runs off into the distance screaming like a little girl as Dare-deviless chases after him with a stick peppered with nails.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Miss Indiana Croft (housemate): *sweat drops* Sorry readers, I'll get her medicene and she'll be fine in about 4 hours. May need to get some rope at the same time to ensure she takes it...**


End file.
